customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey 1993 Aired on ABC (October 1994) Part 8
(Bob and the children are playing basketball) * Bob: Oh! * (He puts Jamie on his shoulders) * Jamie: Burnford goes for the hit! * (Jamie dunks it into the basket) * Jamie: Yes! * Bob: Yes! * Jamie: We win! * (Bob puts Jamie back down as Hope runs up to him and grabs his arm) * Hope: Me next! Me next! * Bob: Hope, I think I'm getting too old for this stuff. * Hope: Oh, please, daddy, please! * (Everyone stays silent at the shock that Hope called Bob's dad) * Peter: Yes, c'mon, dad. * (Peter throws the ball at Bob and catches it. Bob chuckles) * Bob: Alright. * (He throws the ball back at Peter) * Bob: Get up. C'mon. * (Hope jumps on his back) * Hope: Alright! * Bob: Now, don't let go whatever you do so. * Hope: I won't. * Bob: Here we go! * (Hope gets the ball and throws it, but misses. Jamie turns around) * Jamie: Did you hear that? * (Everyone stays silent) * Bob: Hear what? * (They hear barking) * Hope: It's a dog! * (Laura walks outside the house) * Laura: Hey guys, turkey's on the table-- * (Everyone silences her) * Jamie: Chance! * (Laura walks up to Jamie) * Laura: Oh, dear, darling, it's not-- * (More barking) * Jamie: Here, Chance! Here, boy! * (More barking can be heard. Chance comes running from behind a hill) * Chance: Jamie! * Jamie: Chance! Chance! * (Jamie and Chance run towards one another) * Chance: Jamie! Jamie, my boy! Oh! Yes! Yes! * Jamie: Chance! * Chance: Yes! Jamie! Jamie! * Jamie: I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! * Chance: Jamie, Jamie, you don't know how much I missed you and all the facts that happened. Oh, Jamie, you smell like a million bones! You're my favorite boy in the entire world! * (Everyone runs up to Chance) * Laura: Where have you been? * (Everyone is cuddling Chance) * Peter: Chance! * Bob: You scoundrel, you! Look at this guy. * (Meowing can be heard as Sassy comes sauntering up the hill. Hope gasps with emotion) * Hope: Sassy! * Sassy: Hope! Hope! Hope! Hope! Hope! Oh, Hope! * Hope: Oh, my baby. * Sassy: I thought I'd never see you again. * Hope: Oh, Sassy. * (Hope picks up Sassy) * Peter: Sassy's back! * (Everyone cheers for Sassy) * Hope: Oh, Sassy, I'm never gonna let you go! Never, never, never! * (Hope hugs her) * Sassy: Oh, darling. Sassy can't breathe. * Bob: Family's all coming back together, right? * (Laura looks at Peter with a grin, but it swiftly fades as Peter looks at the hill with no sign of Shadow) * Peter: C'mon, Shadow. * (He stares with intent, but there's no sign. Everyone looks at the hill. Yet no Shadow. Everyone becomes saddened) * Peter: He was old. It was too far. He was just too old. * (Peter turns around and walks towards the house) * Laura: Oh, Peter, darling. * (Shadow comes limping up the hill. Laura sees and gasps and turns to Peter, but is too stunned to say anything. Peter turns around) * Shadow: Peter. * Peter: Shadow! * Shadow: Oh, Peter. I'm concerned about you so. * (Shadow limps towards Peter and Peter runs towards Shadow) * Peter: Shadow! * Shadow: Peter, you're alive! * (They both get to one another and Peter hugs Shadow) * Peter: Shadow. * Shadow: He's here. Oh, I'm so happy! I thought about you all the time! * (Everyone is happy at his return) * Peter: I missed you! * Shadow: I missed you as well, Peter, and I love you!